Z ziemi na księżyc/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z ziemi na księżyc Wrażenie projektu Barbicane’a. Nie podobna opisać wrażenia, jakie ostatniemi słowy wywołał przezacny prezydent Gun-Klubu. Co za gwar! jakie okrzyki: hurra! hip! hip! różne głosy zadowolenia i podziwienia, rozmaite dźwięki, w jakie obfituje język amerykański, zlały się w całość, wywołując zamieszanie, wrzawę, z której nikt nic, ani nikogo zrozumieć nie mógł. Ze wszystkich ust i gardzieli dobywały się głosy, usiłujące wszystkich przygłuszyć, ręce klaskały, a nogi wszystkie tłukły o posadzkę sali bez miłosierdzia dla obuwia i nagniotków. Cóż dziwnego, że artylerzyści byli czasem tak głośnymi, jak ich działa. Barbicane pozostał spokojnym pośród zapalonych krzykaczy; zdaje się, że chciał jeszcze coś przemówić, bo ruchami wzywał do uspokojenia się, a donośny głos jego stał się gwałtownym krzykiem, którego jednak nikt nie słyszał ani nawet uważał. Zapał wzmagał się z każdą chwilą: Barbicane porwany z siedzenia, uniesiony w tryumfie przeszedł z rąk wiernych Gunklubistów na ramiona zapalonego tłumu. Amerykanina nie zdoła nic zadziwić, nic odstraszyć lub odstręczyć. W Ameryce wszystko jest łatwem, wszystko prostem i pojedyńczem: nie ma tam trudności mechanicznych, które pierwej znikają, nim powstały. To też żaden prawdziwy Jankes nie dałby sobie wspomnieć ani o cieniu trudności w przeprowadzeniu planu Barbicane’a. Słowo się rzekło – tak było postanowione; pochód tryumfalny prezydenta trwał do wieczora; błysnęły światła i co żyło, spieszyło do wzięcia udziału w pochodzie z pochodniami. Irlandczycy, Niemcy, Francuzi, Szkoci i wszystkie żywioły które tworzyły ludność Marylandską, wygłaszały wiwaty w ojczystym języku: hurra i brawa, nie miały końca w bezgranicznem uniesieniu. Wieczora tego świecił księżyc w całej okazałości; swoimi jasnymi promieniami przyćmiewał otaczające go gwiazdy, jak gdyby odgadł, że o niego właśnie chodzi. Wszyscy Jankesy wznieśli oczy ku jego promieniejącej tarczy; jedni witali go ręką, drudzy przemawiali doń słodkimi wyrazy, inni mierzyli go okiem lub grozili pięścią. Optyk w Jones Fall-Street zrobił nie małą fortunę na sprzedaży lunet od godziny ósmej do północy. Lornetowano nocnego planetę, jak damę wielkiego świata. Amerykanie patrzyli na księżyc, jakby na prawną swą własność, bladolicą Febę uważali za pokonaną i wcieloną do Stanów zjednoczonych, chociaż chodziło dopiero o wysłanie do niej pośrednika; jest to dość szorstki sposób robienia znajomości choćby ze satelitą, ale bardzo rozpowszechniony u cywilizowanych narodów. Północ wybiła. Zapał nie ustawał; wrzał jednakowo we wszystkich warstwach społeczeństwa. Uczeni, sędziowie, negocyanci, kupcy, ekspresy, wykształceni i ludzie prości, wszyscy bez wyjątku byli do głębi przejęci tem przedsięwzięciem narodowem; to też w górnem i dolnem mieście, na wałach i okrętach zamkniętych na kanale, wszędzie pełno było tłumu upojonego radością. Każdy rozprawiał, sprzeczał się, perorował, potakiwał i przyklaskiwał począwszy od gentlemana niedbale rozłożonego na kanapie w barrooins przy szklance sherry-coblerMieszanina rumu, soku pomarańczowego, cukru, cynamonu i muszkateli. Napój ten koloru żółtawego pije się za pomocą szklannej rurki. a skończwszy na wodziarzu uderzającym w kieliszki w ciemnym szynku na Falls-Tonits. Około drugiej w nocy ruch ustał. Prezydent Barbicane znużony, zgnieciony zaledwie zdołał się dostać do domu. Herkules nawet nie oparłby się podobnemu zapałowi. Powoli opuszczały tłumy place i ulice. Cztery linie kolei łączące Baltimore z Ohią, Susquehamą, Filadelfią i Washingtonem, wywiozły Gun-Klubistów na cztery strony Stanów zjednoczonych, a nad miastem zapanował chwilowy spokój. Myliłby się, ktoby sądził, że tego pamiętnego wieczora Baltimore tylko było tak ożywione. Brały udział w tym szale wszystkie wielkie miasta Stanów: Nowy York, Boston, Albany Washington, Richmond, Crescent-City, Charleston, Mobile; od Texas do Massachussets, od Michigan do Floridy wszystko bez wyjątku, było w wielkim ruchu. Trzydzieści tysięcy korespondentów z Gun-Klubu znało list prezydenta; oczekiwali więc niecierpliwie sprawozdania z posiedzenia 5. Września. Dlatego też tego samego wieczora, biegły słowa mowcy po drucie telegraficznym na wszystkie strony Stanów Zjednoczonych z chyżością dwiestu czterdziestu ośmiu tysięcy, czterysta czterdzieści siedm mil na sekundę. Z wszelką więc pewnością możemy zaręczyć, że całe Stany zjednoczone, dziesięć razy większe od Francyi, w tej samej chwili wydały jednym głosem: hurra! że dwadzieścia pięć milionów serc równocześnie uderzyło pod wpływem tego samego uczucia dumy. Nazajutrz tysiąc pięćset dzienników codziennych, miesięcznych, dwutygodniowych i tygodniowych pochwyciło tę kwestyę i rozbierało ją podług swoich programów i zapatrywań fizycznych, meteorologicznich. ekonomicznych i moralnych, ze względu na przewagę polityczną lub cywilizacyjną. Każdy dziennik stawiał pytanie, czy księżyc jest światem skończonym, czy też podlega przemianom? Czy podobnym jest do ziemi, kiedy nie była jeszcze otoczona powietrzem? Jaki widok przedstawia ta przestrzeń niewidzialna z kuli ziemskiej? Jak wiadomo na razie szło tylko o wysłanie kuli na księżyc: wszyscy widzieli w tem początek doświadczeń, każdy spodziewał się, że jednego pięknego poranku Ameryka odgadnie ostatni sekret tej tajemniczej tarczy, a nie jeden obawiał się, aby ta zdobycz nie nadwyrężyła równowagi europejskiej. Że projekt uchwalony udać się musi, nie powątpiewały nawet broszurki i małe pisemka, redagowane przez towarzystwa religijne, literackie lub umiejętności, owszem i te widziały w urzeczywistnieniu tego projektu same tylko korzyści. A „towarzystwo historyi naturalnej” w Bostonie, amerykańskie towarzystwo umiejętności i sztuk pięknych w Albanie, „Towarzystwo geograficzne i statystyczne” w Nowym Yorku, amerykańskie towarzystwo filozoficzne w Filadelfii, „Zakład Smithona” w Washington, nadesłały tysiące gratulacyi Gun-Klubowi, ofiarując swoją usługę i fundusze. Szyderstwem i karykaturami przyjęto w Europie, szczególniej we Francyi ideę wyprawy księżycowej a wszystkie „''life preservers''” na świecie nie ochroniłyby autora projektu od ogólnego potępienia. Są rzeczy, z których nie śmieją się w Nowym świecie. Impey Barbicane stał się od tego czasu jednym z pierwszych obywateli Stanów Zjednoczonych, a jeden wypadek z tysiąca wykaże, jakich rozmiarów dosięgnąć może uwielbienie narodu. W kilka dni po słynnej sesyi Gun-Klubu, dyrektor teatralnej trupy angielskiej ogłosił w teatrze Baltimore przedstawienie Shakspeare’a „Wiele krzyku o nic”. Publiczność miasta upatrując w tym tytule aluzyę do projektu prezydenta Barbicane, wpadła do sali, mszcząc się na najwinniejszych ławach, które zostały połamane, a dyrektor zmuszony do zmiany afisza. Rozumny ten człowiek poddając się woli publicznej zastąpił nieszczęsną komedyę sztuka: „Jak się wam podoba” (As you like it) która przez kilka tygodni miała niezwykłe powodzenie. ----